The present invention concerns apparatus for target practice with hand firearms, such as pistols and rifles, based on a transmitter/receiver means attachable to common firearms and on a target which is set off from its surroundings due to its different optic radiation reflecting properties.
In training shooting, especially sports shooting, the importance of so-called dry-run training is very high. The importance of dry-run training, that is, training with a gun without actually shooting, is accentuated by the fact that it is possible to practise it safely, for instance, in ordinary room. Nowadays, the problem is primarily how to motivate the trainees to do adequate and careful aiming and firing exercises without cartridges. Another problem is that there are no efficient methods known in the present art for immediate checking on the result of dry-run training, with the exception of the method described in the Finnish patent application No. 831183.
The method disclosed in said patent application is, however, intended to be used in the first place as a versatile shooting analyzing method in training shooters, whereby an important utilization mode of the means based thereon is its appplication in a real target practice situation. Probably the most important and valuable measurement datum of the method disclosed in the Finnish patent application No. 831183 is continuous monitoring of the aiming point during aiming and firing. If said idea is implemented in practice it implies a rather costly means which cannot in general be acquired for private property and use.
Designs of prior art involving the use of light in connection with target practice have been mentioned, for instance, in the Finnish patent application mentioned in the foregoing and in the Norwegian patent application No. 770997 (Utlegningsskrift nr. 144118). Summarizing the greatest drawbacks of the designs known in the art, the following may be mentioned: the method or the means is not applicable on common guns without special measures, or not at all (e.g. specific laser guns); the method is so versatile and complicated that to implement it in practice makes the means too expensive for the trainee to own and use personally.